dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Lleviathan
Lleviathan is a monster in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance A large whale that floats above the ground when in combat, it is covered in bonelike protrusions that it uses for self defense. Featuring a large mouth that is used for brief speech, bites, and had the ability to swallow a human whole. Personality Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Lleviathan can be fought twice in the game, one is the fygg-changed form of Dylan Jones, and the other is a real Lleviathan that lives around for a long time. The first is a boss that must be beaten to continue the main story, the other is available in the post-game, and met through a quest given by Jona Jones. Battles Story Boss= Emerald moss (100%) |abilities = Attack, critical hit, Tidal wave, Party Pooper |note = The people of Porth Llaffan worshipped this watery deity, which was really Dylan Jones in fygg-changed form. He once swam the countless companions in the sea around Newid Isle, but Lleviathan is now sadly the last of his kind. |location = Tywll Cave - Cuddiedig Cliff}} Lleviathan has a lot of HP for this point in the game, but he only attacks once per turn. He can use a strong physical attack, Party Pooper (a massive swipe that hits the whole party, dealing progressively less damage to each member) and Tidal Wave, which deals damage to the whole party. As he only attacks once per turn, it is fairly easy for a Priest to keep up with healing while your physical characters attack. He does hit quite hard though, so you should be wearing good armour from Port Llaffan, and your Priest should be in the last party slot (to reduce damage from Party Pooper). |-| Post-story Boss= Celestial skein (100%) |abilities = Attack, critical hit, Great tidal wave, Party Pooper |note = The people of Porth Llaffan worshipped this watery deity, which was really Dylan Jones in fygg-changed form. He once swam with countless companions in the sea around Newid Isle, but Lleviathan is now sadly the last of his kind. |location = Tywll Cave - Cuddiedig Cliff}} Lleviathan does much the same thing is before, though he has higher stats and attacks twice per turn this time. After defeating Corvus, Lleviathan shouldn't be a challenge. Attributes Resistance Bestiary Synthesis Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Joker 3 Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Joker 3 Sprites Trivia *The Japanese name of Lleviathan is ぬしさま, where ぬし(nushi) means "the Lord" or "god" and さま(sama) is a suffix used for courteous addressing. This is probably because Lleviathan is worshipped by the habitants of Porth Llaffan as the God of Sea. *Lleviathan is a reference to the Leviathan , a sea monster mentioned in the Old Testament of the Bible. It appears as a metaphor in the Book of Job as a creature who swallows up a man named Jonah. This is referenced when Lleviathan swallows Jona before the Hero engages the creature in battle. *See Follow That Fish! for more information on the post-game quest that summons Lleviathan. Other languages Related monsters *Pale whale *Stale whale Category:Aquatic family Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Deities